


Of cupcakes, cuddles and crushes

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitter!Stiles, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cupcakes, Dad!Derek, Developing Relationship, Family, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Short & Sweet, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be back in two hours and if anything happens to her I’ll…”<br/>“Rip my throat out with your teeth, yeah, yeah, I know” Stiles interrupted him and Derek threw him a dangerous glare. “Relax, Sourwolf, I’ve got this” </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Derek needs to run an errand and reluctantly leaves his precious little daughter in Stiles’ care. Cupcakes and cuddles ensues…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of cupcakes, cuddles and crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“I’ll be back in two hours and if anything happens to her I’ll…”

“Rip my throat out with your teeth, yeah, yeah, I know” Stiles interrupted him and Derek threw him a dangerous glare.

“Relax, Sourwolf, I’ve got this” Stiles assured him, rolling his eyes at Derek’s overprotectiveness, as he put away the blue bag that contained what seemed to be every snack, toy and item of clothing that the child owned. Derek had obviously deemed it fit to be prepared for every possible threat, whether it was starvation or boredom, not that this was anything out of the ordinary. When it came to little Laura, Derek would move heaven and earth to ensure that she was safe and happy and Stiles couldn’t think of a better adoptive father for the little girl.

 

Derek still paced around nervously in the hall, despite the fact that Laura had already taken off into the kitchen, impatiently yelling for Stiles to come so that they could start baking cupcakes.

“… with yellow frosting, Uncle Stiles, just like the sun.” Derek’s eyes softened briefly at this before he turned to Stiles again.

“If something happens, or if there’s a problem with her shift, or anything, you call me _immediately_ , do you understand?” It was presented as a question but coming from Derek it sounded like an order and Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. He knew that Derek was just nervous about leaving his daughter and tried to not take it personally.

“It’ll be fine” Stiles said. “I take care of Scott’s and Allison’s kids all the time and they’re twins. This is much easier, just one kid.” Derek didn’t look particularly convinced by this logic but Stiles didn’t let that stop him.

“Now off you trot for that important and boring meeting,” he continued with a patient smile while ushering the werewolf through the door, “while me and Laura bake some yummy cupcakes, isn’t that right, sweetie?” he continued over his shoulder to Laura.

“That’s right!” Laura chirped from the kitchen. “Bye, daddy, love you!”

“Love you too, pup” Derek answered with a fond smile before he started to walk towards his car.

“All right, sweetie” Stiles said as he closed the door. “Now that grumpy dad is gone we can finally have some fun.”

“I heard that Stiles!” Derek bellowed from outside and Stiles winced.

“Damn that werewolf hearing” he muttered as he joined Laura in the kitchen.

 

The next two hours in the Stilinski household were spent in a flurry of flour and cocoa powder, sprinkles in every possible colour, sticky sweet frosting and laughter. The kitchen was left looking like a sugary war zone and a mountain of dirty dishes towered unsteadily in the sink. When the cupcakes had been baked to perfection, carefully assembled, lavishly decorated and then eaten, together with some coffee for Stiles and a tall glass of lemonade for Laura, the excitement of the afternoon finally caught up with the two of them and Stiles and Laura both fell asleep watching cartoons.

 

When Derek came back to pick Laura up it was a little later than he’d expected at first but when he’d texted Stiles he was told that it was all right. Stiles had also sent a picture of himself and Laura, both smiling goofily with flour in their hair and chocolate smears on their faces and Derek couldn’t keep himself from smiling when he saw how happy and carefree Laura looked. It hadn’t been easy for her to start trusting people after all that she’d been through and he was happy that the pack had managed to gain her trust. She needed the stability and the love of a family and caring friends.

 

Despite his best efforts, he also couldn’t keep himself from wondering what it would taste like to lick all of that chocolate off Stiles’ face, continuing with his throat and chest and then all the way down the rest of that pale, lithe body and he felt his cheeks heat up as his jeans all of a sudden felt much tighter than usual. He quickly and mercilessly dismissed those thoughts as he pulled up outside the Sheriff’s house and stepped out of the car. He was a dad now for crying out loud, he couldn’t go around fantasizing about his kid’s babysitter. Even if said babysitter looked positively edible, even without the chocolate on his face. Even if Derek started to question his own sanity because he’d gone from viewing Stiles as a spastic annoying teenager whose throat he wanted to rip out to imagining a whole lot of other things to do with that throat, not to mention the rest of him. Derek sighed and shook his head. He really needed to get a grip.

 

He lifted his hand but before he could knock on the door it was opened by the Sheriff, who was smiling and held a finger to his lips. Derek looked at him questioningly and the Sheriff motioned for him to follow. Together they tiptoed into the living room and Derek felt his heart clench at the sight that greeted him.

 

His daughter was comfortably curled into a ball and fast asleep on Stiles’ lap, his arms securely wrapped around the small girl. Her head rested on his chest and both of them snuffled lightly in their sleep. Derek’s hands moved before he had the time to react and suddenly he realized that he’d snapped a picture with his phone. It was something that he needed to remember, the content and untroubled look on her face when she felt completely safe and protected, something that would help him through the sleepless nights to come, the nights when Laura’s nightmares kept both of them awake. He needed to remember, for both of them, that they were on the right way. When Laura first came to live with him she couldn’t even let go of his shirt for the first week and now she felt safe enough to fall asleep in someone else’s house.

 

Not that Stiles was just someone. He probably was Laura’s favourite uncle out of all of the pack and it showed, the way her eyes shone whenever they met, the way she hugged him and how she always wanted to sit on his lap on pack meetings. What surprised Derek the most was that he didn’t really mind. Had it been anyone else he probably would have been jealous but it was different with Stiles. Derek’s mind wandered and before he knew it he’d wondered what it’d be like if Stiles would be around the loft more permanently, not just for the meetings. Would he look as adorably cute sleeping on Derek’s couch as well?

 

He realized that he’d been staring at the sleeping pair and quickly snapped away his gaze, only to meet the all too knowing smile of the Sheriff. Derek coughed embarrassedly and thankfully the Sheriff didn’t say anything about it.

“She’s come a long way, hasn’t she?” he asked instead and Derek nodded.

“Yeah” he simply answered with a small proud smile on his lips. He reached out and lightly touched Laura’s shoulder.

“Hey, little pup, time to wake up.” She made a displeased sound and snuggled even closer to Stiles, rubbing her cheek lightly against his and Derek was seriously contemplating letting her stay when Stiles yawned and started waking up.

“Hey, princess, time to go home” he mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep, and Derek fled into the kitchen and busied himself with collecting all of Laura’s stuff and the cupcake that she’d made for him, all to hide the fact that certain parts of his anatomy were severely affected by that sleepy voice and messed up hair.

 

After lengthy goodbyes and a lot of hugs Derek got a still mostly asleep Laura in the car and drove home, still wondering if he was a bad dad for wanting to fuck the babysitter. At least Laura didn’t know how to smell arousal. Yet… **  
**


End file.
